


Fun Ways To Kill Time During The Apocalypse!

by CursedCursingViking



Category: Alicia Vikander - Fandom, High-Rise (2015), James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot, Rope Bondage, Showers, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/F/M, Whump, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCursingViking/pseuds/CursedCursingViking
Summary: You can try running, hang out it the garden, take a nice shower, or maybe make new friends? If that's not your cup of tea, how about a light BDSM threesome?In a mid-apocalyptic London, Faye finds herself fleeing from trouble, but in the shelter she finds, she gets way more than what she bargained for.
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/Alicia Vikander, Michael Fassbender/Alicia Vikander/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written during the 2020 corona quarantine. Here is a glimpse at a more exciting apocalypse, with no social distancing:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Faye is being chased by some nasties who threaten to rape her. This passage is very short, but read with caution:)

The asphalt was hard against the soles of Faye’s worn-out shoes as she pounded her feet against the ground in an Olympics-worthy sprint. She was clutching the cans against her rapidly heaving chest as she tried to outrun the toughs chasing her. 

The government had tried to avoid these kinds of raids by dispensing rations under close supervision - it had worked fine, but no one could stop raiders from singling out easy prey - like Faye. 

She knew she shouldn’t have gone out this late, she knew it! The late evening was prime-time for gangs and groups of toughs to beat up and raid innocents, who went out a bit too late. But if she didn’t get her rations before nine, she wouldn’t get any. Rations were dispersed every day to cut on queues and panic, but individuals could only receive their share once a week. Faye was in the Thursday group, but today she had been busy robbing a small private school’s nurse’s office for painkillers and disinfectants. You had to be creative these days. Despite the governments best efforts, some people were embracing the filmic apocalyptic lifestyle, and dragging the rest of the people down with them. London was in shambles, and medicine and the like was only dispersed to those in very dire need - The hospitals were all strictly guarded, and they racked up long queues daily of people hoping to get something, anything. All pharmacies and convenience stores were closed before they were raided. Now there was nothing left but broken glass in the front of the stores. 

Hence, Faye had to think fast. She thought she could make it to the school, her only hope for medical aid, and make it home to get her rations in daylight. She had to make it before anyone else got the same idea. 

And just as she had feared, once she slipped out of the abandoned buildings with her trousers stuffed full, she met two people who got her idea, if only a little too late. In desperate fury, they attacked her, and after a bit of angry shouting and rock-throwing, she tried to run past them, only to be grabbed and flung onto the ground. She kicked her feet up at the man who was trying to grab her, throwing him off his rhythm and buying herself some time to dig out a small bottle of pills she had stuffed in her bra and throw it across the playground. Luckily, the couple ran after it, and Faye made her way to safety. 

She had dropped her loot off at her shelter (the roof of the water filtration plant. Her own apartment wasn’t secure anymore, and the smell of sewage kept people away. She was willing to deal with it. Once people saw the broken windows of the office, they assumed there was nothing left for them to steal, and they didn’t disturb her, since she hid quite well between the chimneys that also provided her with warmth) and tended to the cut she had gotten on her arm. She figured it was better to take the chance of getting food with the risk of getting beaten up, than the certainty of starving for a week. She finally made the decision to go and get her rations, despite the sun being lower than she liked. 

And where had that led her? Right back to where we were: feet pounding against the path through the park, chased by a handful eerie, grinning men in their mid to late twenties - no doubt a harder fight than the couple she avoided earlier. These guys were enjoying the apocalypse and hunting her for sport, and of course, her rations. 

She couldn’t run home - her shelter was only safe as long as nobody knew she was there! - and she couldn’t keep running from them. She had to hide, and she had to do it fast. So repeating her tactic from earlier, she sacrificed a can of beans(she didn’t even like beans all that much) to hopefully slow them down. She dropped it into the small canal as she crossed the bridge, relishing in the sound of at least one of the guys following it. 

“Jim, you absolute cunt, she’s getting away!” 

“She dropped something!”

“Screw it, she has a pussy! We’re dining fine tonight!” a third guy hollered, making a fourth guy woo. 

Faye felt dizzy. Hell no, she was not getting raped tonight. She was going to get to safety and get back home tomorrow with her bag of rice and canned tomatoes. Their disgusting comments made her run that tiny bit faster, in on the rich people streets, and as she turned a corner she jumped the chest-height wall, and scraped her cheeks, hands and elbows, as she slid down between the stuccoed bricks and an old wire fence, which broke under the pressure and let her tumble through a thorny hedge, under which she hid. 

She didn’t breathe for minutes. She heard the guys turn the corner, too, and spot the diverging roads ahead of them. 

“Which way did she go?” one asked. 

“I didn’t see,” answered the one she assumed was the fastest. He sounded out of breath. “Do we split up?” 

“Nah, she’ll be too far gone by now. And we don’t want a run-in with any of these houses’ security staff,”

“All because Jim wanted fucking beans…” someone sighed. 

“Well,” the leader spoke again, “those beans are all we have to fuck tonight. Unless someone decides to fuck Jim. He has it coming.” 

“Dude, that’s so gay,” someone dared to joke, but the leader quickly shot it down. 

“Shut the fuck up, or I’ll fuck you too.”

Faye heard the conversation quiet down, as they gave up their pursuit of her. The faint sound of the leader scolding poor Jim, and the even more faint splashes of him exiting the water, made her rest. The sudden surge of noradrenaline made her heart rate drop, and within minutes, she slept, sweetly cradling her precious bag of rice.


	2. Spending Time In The Yard

Michael and Alicia joined their friends around the breakfast bar in Tom’s roomy kitchen the next morning. James was frying eggs and Tom was setting the teapot to steep. Tom’s house was the best stronghold, and the friends had decided it was better to stick together until this whole thing blew over. Yet, they hardly felt the chaos, as long as they stayed inside, so the morning chit chat was light as ever, until Alicia spotted Tom’s pc in the living room. 

“You didn’t say the security camera spotted something?” She asked with worry and went to investigate the message on the screen. 

Tom quickly pulled himself from his mundane task and cheery mood to worry along with Alicia. “I didn’t notice.” He began reviewing the footage. The security cameras had been installed when he moved in, just in case of break-ins or overly obsessive fans, but he had never thought they would become useful in this manner. He was eerily reminded of his time working on ‘High Rise’. “You’re right. Something activated the motion-activated camera. I can’t spot anything though,” 

“Could just be the wind?” James argued, hoping to stay positive.

Michael looked at the footage’s timestamp and rationalised them to ease. “Well, if it was trying to disturb us, it would have done so already. Let’s eat, then investigate later,” 

* * *

Alicia carried a shovel, Michael a crowbar, James a broomstick, and Tom a kitchen knife, as they slowly made their way through the garden. The fence seemed to be in shape, and so did the walls, and the hedges. There weren’t any signs of attempted break-ins, and no signs of rogue campers. Until Alicia spotted it. 

A can.

In the far corner, in the tall-ish grass, was a can of tomatoes. Without peeling her eyes from it, she called on the guys and waved them over. They all stood around for a second, until they heard rustling and complaining moans of someone having been awoken from their beauty sleep. Anxiously, they grabbed their makeshift weapons a little tighter. 

* * *

Faye woke up confused and terrified. Where was she? she wondered, until the memories of the day before came back. She was on the ground, under a hedge. She had ripped the braided wire fence during her fall and gotten a few more cuts. She moaned pitifully as she noticed the bruises that had started to form, but she comforted herself with the fact that she still had her food, although one of the cans of tomatoes had rolled a bit out of reach. She rustled around slightly, still covered by the hedge, to get in a better position to quickly shoot her hand out and grab her can, and while she did get her hand on it, something got its hand on _her_. 

Whoever it was forcefully pulled her out of her hiding and into the light, where she got hit over the back of her head with something hard enough to knock her out cold, before she could even see the face of her new attacker.

* * *

“Christ, James, you nearly killed her!” Michael scolded his friend. 

“She looks absolutely malnourished,” Alicia noted. The girl wasn’t particularly thin, but her eyes and cheeks were sunken in, and her skin looked tired and scarily lifeless. 

“Do we take her inside?” James asked, looking at Tom. 

Tom looked around in worry, then glanced at the girl lying unconscious on his lawn. Although he wasn’t much for letting a stranger in, he didn’t want to leave her unsupervised. “Let’s get her inside.”


	3. Taking A Relaxing Shower

For the second time that day, Faye woke up in a panic. She was inside now, judging by the ceiling she was staring into. It was painfully white from the daylight, and her hurting head didn’t help, but she managed to ignore it as her fight or flight instincts kicked in. She tried to first sit up and look around, but she found her left hand tied with a length of rope to the leg of whatever she was laying on. Sofa? Daybed? Anyway, it didn’t matter. She quickly scooted down to sit on her knees and frantically try to pry herself free by lifting the sofa up enough to push the ropes off and under.

It was a painfully futile attempt, as she struggled against the heavy furniture with her tired muscles. Her frantic movements only quickened, when she heard footsteps come towards the room she was in.

A tall-ish man walked through the doorway with casual comfort, but when he spotted her trying to escape, his face changed.

Michael saw how the poor girl strained herself, trying to get loose, and rushed to stop her. “Hey, stop that. Let go.” He was half-kneeling behind her, grabbing her hands to keep them from scraping at the wood and rope. She tried to elbow him and wiggle away, but he tightened his grip on her wrists.

“No, NO! Nonono,” she was rambling, clearly not awake enough to form a proper sentence yet.

“Let go. Sit still!” He barked and jerked her up, trying to get her back onto the bed, when James rushed in.

She was hyperventilating and almost crying, when the other man grabbed her legs, and they lifted her back onto the bed. “No, please, no, don’t hurt me!”

“Then lie still!” the first man scolded and pushed her shoulders firmly into the mattress. There was chilling ice in his voice and eyes, making Faye stop squirming. Still, her breath remained short, and they kept their hands on her, holding her still, just in case. “There you go,” he comforted as she calmed down.

Alicia walked into the living room, having heard the noise. “Everything alright?” she asked.

“She’s awake,” James stated the obvious, as Tom also came into the room.

“Good, then we can send her off.” His arms were crossed. He didn’t like her being there.

“Tom, mate, we can’t just chuck her onto the street,” James argued, feeling sorry for the woman.

“I will not compromise our collective safety for a stranger who happened to fall into my back yard!”

“Christ, Tom, she’s not a threat,” Michael joined in.

“Of course she is! We don’t know what brought her here or who she’s bringing with her!”

“I know this is not an ideal situation, but we need to-”

“What? Protect her, befriend her?!”

“Guys!” Alicia interrupted their bickering. “She’s hyperventilating.”

Michael turned to tend to the stranger with Alicia, but Tom only rolled his eyes, as if she was faking her fears and playing the victim, earning him a swat on the arm from James. Alicia also noticed.

“James, you and Tom can go fix the fence. Michael and I will take care of her,” she said, and Tom accepted defeat and left them alone. Which, as he went to work with James, he could see was probably for the better, as he spent his energy on securing his property, instead of wasting it on anger and fear.

Michael and Alicia spent a few minutes making the girl calm down completely. When she was steady enough, Alicia sent Michael out for a bowl of water and a washcloth. He brought back bandages and almonds as well.

“I know this is frightening,” Alicia began, “but we would like to ask you some questions. Do you think you can talk?”

The girl shook her head.

“Alright, then we’ll wait a bit. I’m Alicia, by the way. My husband’s name is Michael.” Even though she had had plenty of chances to catch their names, it felt right to properly introduce themselves. “We’ll just start cleaning your cuts.”

Michael took the young woman’s bound wrists and untied the end of the rope that wrapped around the sofa’s leg, but keeping the cufflike knots in place, allowing her to move around easily, but still not use her hands. Her eyes were big as she carefully examined their every move around her. While she had been unconscious, they had removed her muddy jacket, leaving her in her torn shirt.

Alicia tried pushing the sleeves and fabric away from the small marks to rinse her skin with the warm washcloth, but once she came to the stranger’s ripped jeans and the cuts behind them, she gave up. Turning to Michael, she sighed. “I’ll just give her a shower.” She stood up and pulled the girl up with her, but Michael came to block their way.

“Alicia, I’m not leaving you alone with her. Tom might be overreacting, but this is where I draw the line.”

Alicia looked between the stranger and her husband as she thought. “Then you’ll have to come with us.”

* * *

Faye was stirring as they brought her through the house to a bathroom, but when the door closed behind her she was positively shaking. Michael grabbed her wrists and finally untied the knots constricting her hands, and allowed her to rub her sore skin while he rolled up the rope nicely.

Faye just had time to wonder how on earth he was so good at knots, before Alicia took the hem of her shirt and tugged upwards lightly. “Lift your arms,” she instructed.

Faye kept her head down, but her eyes up, as she glanced to first Alicia, then Michael.

“Being seen naked is the least of your worries right now,” Michael reassured her with a gentleness she hadn’t felt from him yet.

Faye averted her eyes to the floor and rose up her arms, allowing Alicia to lift her shirt over her head. She didn’t miss Alicia’s and Michael’s wolfish exchange of glances over her full bralette, and she did her best to cover herself.

Nevertheless, not long after, she found herself completely bare next to the fully clothes strangers. Michael held her upper arm tightly as Alicia tested the temperature of the water fossing from the showerhead that she held in her left hand.

“Alright, come here,” she beckoned the woman closer and Michael let her go. She watched as the girl trembled her way to her, still trying to cover her front, and found her place in the middle of the spacious shower stall. “Tell me if it’s too hot,” Alicia said, and let the water hit the girl’s legs first, before slowly moving up her body. Despite her first startled hum and flinch, the strange girl seemed to be comfortable with the temperature of the water and the washcloth Alicia moved over her skin.

As the cloth removed the visible and invisible built-up dirt, it became clear to Michael and Alicia, that the girl had been without a safe home - and shower - for a while. Alicia took her careful time working up around the woman’s legs and stomach - gracefully skipping over her privates - while allowing her to still cover her chest. But now that she was there, she needed access. “Move your arms, please,” she ordered gently.

Faye hesitated.

“Do as she says,” Michael ordered, much less gently.

Faye looked up at him, and his eyes made her flinch, not to mention immediately obey. She moved her arms, and the gentleness returned to the room, allowing some of the tension in Faye’s body to dissipate. Though, in her core, there was tension, a knot, that twirled around and awoke her senses way further than what she bargained for. Michael’s stern words backing up Alicia’s strong tenderness swirled around and nestled a part of herself that Faye had had to push down for so, so long. That urge to obey, that need to be cared for. All fueled and strengthened by those goddamn hands washing her breasts. Or fondling, rather. Faye began to speculate that Alicia enjoyed the situation for very similar reasons.

She felt herself grow warmer at the thought and cast her eyes down in humiliation. Did they notice she softened up? Did they know why?

Alicia could barely contain her excitement and kept looking to Michael to let him know what gold ore they had struck. The girl was looking down now, which allowed for Alicia to exchange multiple wolfish smiles with her husband. She turned her around to wash her back.

Michael felt he might be the one enjoying the situation the most. Seeing those beautiful women in such a beautiful imbalance - one dressed, one nude. One confident, one shy. One a host, one a guest, and both, seemingly, equally aroused, on either end of a spectrum.

Soapy suds slithered down the stranger’s skin, and Alicia followed them with the cloth. The girl was covering her chest again, but as her arms had been cleaned as well, Alicia allowed it, and focused on her lower back, and then, her sweet buttocks. So soft and smooth, although interrupted by a rather nasty bruise, probably from her fall through the hedge.

Michael could only see the side of her face, but even that was enough to tell the girl was blushing furiously as his wife cleaned her centre.

The warmth from her flesh enveloped Alicia’s hand, and despite her best efforts, she let the washcloth slip aside so she could feel the stranger’s soft, inner lips with her own fingers. And the wetness that she found was not one of soap and water, no, it was slick, slippery, drawing her in towards the source of her warmth.

“My, my, my…” Alicia said teasingly. Michael noticed how the girl reddened even further. “Someone is enjoying this,”

Faye finally mustered to courage to talk, if only to defend herself. “It’s been a while since I’ve had anything, okay?”

Alicia put on that face Michael was willing to die for. Sassy, sexy and teasing beyond belief, as she noted to him with a wink. “Oh, she talks. Tell me, sweetheart, what’s your name?” she asked the girl.

“Faye,” she hurried, as the shyness returned.

“Mmm, Faye,” Alicia tasted the name. “You’ve been such a good girl as I’ve washed you,” she withdrew her fingers from Faye’s now cleaned body and rinsed off the soapy residue. “Now, keep being a good girl for us, will you? I know you want to.”

Her voice was a seductive whisper in Faye’s ears, and she couldn’t help but give in to her soft command, and go, however tentatively, into Michael’s towel-padded embrace. She faced him as he rubbed her dry, starting just under her ears and moving down her body, as Alicia put bandaids on the worst cuts she had. Even though the towel between his hands covered her chest, Michael seemed to find plenty of pleasure in looking at her, as he paid very close attention to the skin he dried - how it blushed from the heat, how the nervous goosebumps rose under his touch, how she trembled or hitched her breath as he passed those extra sensitive nooks and curves on her body. He was slowly making his way down past her shoulders, and Faye grew more and more aware of the reality of where he would move next, and just how much stronger her enjoyment would be than her fear.

But before Michael could move his hands further down, Alicia, who had finished applying bandaids, walked up behind Faye and slithered her hands under Faye’s arms, around her sides, and in to cup her breasts.

Faye froze. The sensation of Alicia’s hands, so confidently grabbing her and squeezing lightly, it was entrancing. Terrifying. Like she had stumbled over a twig and fallen into the underworld, where devious creatures dwelled and waited for humans to fall in their trap for them to take. Take and make theirs.

Alicia laid har face to Faye’s neck and inhaled her freshly cleared scent. Took in her softness and her spice, her heat and her flesh, and just _relished_ in the woman before her, not noticing how she hitched her breath more tightly than ever.

Michael, however, did see how her throat knotted together, trying to keep her overwhelmed tears at bay. He put his hand on his wife’s shoulder, making her stop in her soft movements.

There was a moment of stillness, as the couple tried to gauge each other’s and the guest’s reactions. Michael was the first to speak. “Faye? Faye, we don’t want to hurt you. Arousal and lust are not mutually dependant, and if you want us to stop, we’ll s-”

“No, don’t stop. Please,” she interrupted softly, and moved her eyes from the floor to Michael’s face and repeated herself. “I’d like this,”

“You sure?” Alicia asked over Faye’s shoulder, and the girl nodded in return.

“I’m sure, - as long as you use protection,” she added as an afterthought, making Michael chuckle.

“Clever girl,”

“I’ll go and check Tom’s room for condoms,” Alicia said and pecked Faye on the cheek before leaving the bathroom. “I’ll be right back!”

Michael smiled broadly at the girl in front of him. “That leaves just you and me then,” he grinned and went back to work, drying her off - mostly, anyway. He left her centre as slick as Alicia had made it.

When he was done, and Alicia returned with both condoms and a pair of leather handcuffs she had found in Tom’s bedroom, Michael’s demeanour grew more stern. “On your knees, Faye. I want you to crawl back to the living room,” he commanded.

“But, but my bruises?” she asked, gesturing to her knees.

Alicia went up behind the girl to act like a wall and keep her from moving away, as Michael moved up so close to the girl, that she could feel his breath on her skin as he cornered her against his wife’s body and threatened: “You better crawl, or I will cover your pert arse in new ones,”

Faye stood still, only for a moment to relish in the lightning bolts flashing through her body at the stern threat, as Alicia pinched the bruise already present on her butt.

“On your knees, love,” she encouraged, and Faye finally dropped to the floor, earning her a “good girl” from Alicia, and a pat on the head from Michael, before he led the way out of the bathroom.

The air was cold, now that they had left the steamy room, and her sore, abused knees made her wince every time they made contact with the floors. Finally, they made it to the living room, where Michael sat down on the couch Faye was previously tied to. He spread his legs, making room for Faye, who, following his gesture, sat between them.

“Unzip my trousers,” he ordered, but when Faye moved her hands to his crotch to get to work, he tsked. “Show me what your mouth is good for,” he challenged, as Alicia took the hint and Faye’s hands, and moved them behind the girls back, where she bound them tightly in the cuffs she had brought.

Faye gave in to the order, and pressed her face against his clothes. First lightly, but soon after, she had to become feral. How she managed to get the first grip on his belt, she didn’t know, but as long as she was successful, she didn’t care. Her teeth bit around the leather, and she pulled backwards, and after many small pulls, she finally got it loose enough to pull the end out from the first half of the buckle. The rest of the belt was easy enough, but then came the challenge of the button and zipper. She tasted the remnants of leather, as she squished her face even deeper into Michaels lower abdomen and crotch, feeling very clearly how his arousal rose at her nudges, and fought to get leverage over the button. But after many failed moves, she started groaning in impatience and annoyance.

Alicia took note of her change in attitude and was quick to reprimand the young woman. Again, by torturing the bruise on her backside, she pushed three fingers deeply into the blue, sore flesh. “I don’t want to hear you complain, sweet girl. Understood?” Her voice was precise.

Faye pulled back from the treacherous button and wailed at the pain. “Yes! Yes, I understand,” she promised, and Alicia let go of the hold she had on Faye’s soft buttock.

Finally, with a new angle, the button popped loose, and Faye managed to pull down the zipper. Now, the taste of leather, cotton and metal mixed with the scent of Michael’s skin.

“Good girl,” he praised and shuffled his cock the rest of the way out of his open trousers. Alicia handed him a condom and sat herself comfortably behind Faye, who just had time to notice the bright red wrapper saying “cola flavoured”, before Alicia turned her attention elsewhere.

Faye was still sitting on her knees, legs slightly apart, with her hands behind her back, when Alicia slithered her hands around her chest again, letting one hand cup a breast, and the other stray down towards Faye’s centre. Carefully twisting her nipple and beginning to circle her clit with her fingers, Alicia drew a trembling gasp from Faye’s lips, although her eyes were still following the sweet promise in front of her.

Michael noticed - it was evident - and chuckled. “Thirsty?” he asked with a wink as he rolled the condom on.

Faye felt the time since the world fell apart being measured by a new unit: how long it had been since she last had soda. “It’s been ages since I last had a coke,” she groaned. “Or cock, for that matter,”

Alicia joined in, her arms still wrapped possessively around the young woman. “Mmm, what awful hosts we are, letting our guest starve,” she whispered in Faye’s ear while eyeing up her husband with a cheeky grin.

Michael mirrored the naughty smile, and tangled his hand in Fayes hair to guide her to her - and his - appetizer. For the first few strokes, he tried to just let Faye take control, but it didn’t take long for the swirling of her tongue, to entice and envelop him in pleasure, causing him to throw his head back, and let his hands guide her more and more, until he was practically fucking her face.

And Faye, well, she relished in it. The sweet taste of caramel, along with the savoury scent of the man in front of her, it all added to her haze of pleasure and submission. Giving herself over to the mercy of two almost-strangers, and just existing between them, being there for them to touch and use, it was divine.

Alicia felt the girl’s inner thighs tighten and let go in her growing excitement, and eventually, her one hand vacated Faye’s breast, and went to her own centre to partake in the pleasure. She was sucking and kissing the skin on Faye’s shoulders, only taking small breaks to let out short ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s, until Michael decided Faye could do better elsewhere - that Alicia deserved more.

He pulled his length from Faye’s warm mouth and pulled the girl up to stand. “Alicia, lay down,” he said hurriedly, and as she got in position, he untied Faye’s hands from the cuffs and pushed her to lay on her knees between Alicia’s legs. She had shuffled her panties off from under her dress, showing her beautiful sex to Faye’s lucky eyes.

Michael crept up behind Faye and grabbed her tightly by the hair, making the poor girl squeal. “Listen to me, Faye,” he snarled through gritted teeth, “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to eat her out until she comes. And god fucking help you if you as much as think of coming before her. Understood?”

Faye fought through the tears that had sprung to her eyes from the sweet pain stemming from Michael’s strong hand, and managed to squeak out a soft ‘yes, sir’.

Michael then pushed her down, so she ended up inches from Alicia’s core, where she had put a make-shift dental dam, to keep both her and Faye safe.

To one of Faye’s many delights, the cut-up condom Alicia had laid down was also flavoured - she knew very little about those condoms rightful owner, but from her current perspective, she was starting to like him, or at least, his choice in contraception and protection.

She swirled her tongue around Alicia’s soft folds, testing the waters, until she found a rhythm they both seemed to like. Alicia had tangled her hands in Faye’s hair when she started licking along the right lines, and once Michael was satisfied the girls were off to a good start, he joined in.

He slowly pushed himself inside Faye’s soft channel, making her moan, which sent vibrations through Alicia’s most sensitive skin. He gave the submissive a hard thrust, and the small push and whimper from her made his wife quiver again. More than delighted by the result, he repeated the action, again and again, loving Faye’s pitiful moans, and Alicia’s high-pitched ‘oh’s.

The pulsing in her centre grew, and Faye feared what Michael might do, if she were to fail his previous command. Not surprisingly, the thought of being turned over his knee for that bruising he threatened with earlier, did nothing but further Faye’s excitement, and she knew, that if Alicia were to reach the finish line first, she would have to work harder. So she let her fingers aid her, circling either Alicia’s entrance or clit, depending on where her mouth currently wasn’t, as the dominant couple hiss-whispered dirty passages to her.

“Our sweet slut, such a good girl,” the praise and humiliation mixed in the sweetest cocktail, and Faye was getting embarrassingly drunk from the juices.

Alicia’s sentences and murmurs began growing shorter and being replaced by more and more moans, and finally, she reached her sweet release. Michael followed not long after, and Faye took the gamble and let go of her own orgasm as well. It coursed through her, shocking every nerve ending, cradling every fibre she had. She came down, panting, sitting back up, where Michael was ready to hold her. Alicia joined them, and gave Faye a few kisses to her collar bone and the bruises on her arm.

Before either Michael or Alicia could praise Faye and move on to some well-deserved aftercare, the door opened, and an exasperated voice echoed through the room.


	4. Making New Friends

Before either Michael or Alicia could praise Faye and move on to some well-deserved aftercare, the door opened, and an exasperated voice echoed through the room. 

“Fucking hell, Fassbender. I can’t leave you two alone with a girl for more than a minute without you turning her into your new plaything,” James pointed out. He and Tom had finished securing the fence and had walked in, just as the extended couple had finished up. 

Toms mood had thankfully lightened a bit, but when he spotted his toys on his living room floor, disbelief overtook him. “Are those my cuffs? Did you raid my stash?” He wasn’t sure whether to be mad or disgusted - or both - but Michael settled him. 

“Mate, once you’ve had a slice of this, you’ll know it was worth it,” 

Tom thought for a second, then walked up to the nude semi-stranger sitting between his friends on his couch. He put a finger under her chin, making her look up at him. “You like that kind of thing?” he asked and nodded towards to cuffs. The girl nodded slowly. “Crops? Whips? Being completely at someone else’s mercy?” he asked, and this time, Faye’s nodding went from slow to eager. Tom looked over his shoulder at James, then back at the other’s, and announced: “Alright. You can stay, then.” 

A strange glee spread between them all, as Tom went to pick up the cuffs. He went back to Faye, held out the toy in front of her, and continued with a mischievous smirk. “As long as you dare to work for it,”


End file.
